A Lion and A Snake
by Faeries Are For Real
Summary: Everyone thought Maya Hart would be a Slytherin. But she was a Gryffindor. Everyone thought Lucas Friar would be a Gryffindor. But he was a Slytherin. Their friends don't understand it, but they see why the other was sorted clearly. After all, opposites attract, but maybe they're not so different after all.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Girl Meets World or Harry Potter. The sorting is my personal beliefs, and I'll explain them. Thanks for checking this out.**

"I hear he moved here from America," Farkle whispered as Riley stared at the back of the boy's head. He was cute (not something most eleven year olds could achieve) and he'd seemed really nice when he'd run into Riley in the hallways. "He transferred to come to Hogwarts."  
"What makes him so special?" Maya asked with a roll of her eyes. Riley loved her best friend to pieces, but she did not want to put up with this right now. "You don't even know him!" she told the other girl fiercely. Maya shrugged. "I can see he's a perfect little teacher's pet. Your dad'll love him."

Much to Riley and Maya's dismay, Riley's father Cory Matthews taught History of Magic at Hogwarts. Her dad was sweet, fun, and quirky, but... her _dad_ was her _teacher._ "Yeah, I bet he will," Farkle agreed.

the sorting began. The headmistress called out names, until finally...

"Lucas Friar."

The boy gulped and made his way towards the stool and the Sorting Hat. "I'll betcha five galleons he's a Gryffindor," Maya announced to the group. "I say Hufflepuff," Farkle argued. "We're about to find out," Riley said in anticipation as the boy-Lucas-sat down.

Lucas squirmed, obviously very uncomfortable, as the Sorting Hat spoke to him in a voice so low only he could hear. "Better be... SLYTHERIN!"

There was a roar from the students dressed in green and silver as Lucas hopped off the stool and awkwardly made his way towards his appointed table. Riley gasped. "What? _How?"_ The boy hadn't seemed at all like what everyone had always described Slytherin.

"No bet," Farkle muttered. "And this makes no sense. He never displayed any of the traits found in a Slytherin." Maya shrugged. "Well, that's one person I'll know in my house," she said dismissively. For some reason, everyone always assumed Maya would be in Slytherin. There was nothing wrong with Slytherin, of course, but that's what came to mind when people saw the fiery blonde.

"Maya Hart!" called the headmistress. Maya turned to her friends, her expression solemn. "See you on the other side, losers," she stated, and walked up. Maya sat on the stool. Riley watched her friend's stone cold expression melt as the hat learned all her secrets and fears.

"Tough decision," the hat mused. "But you're best off in... GRYFFINDOR!"

The scarlet and gold table whooped and whistled and hollered. Maya's mouth formed a little "o" and she was shaking as she walked towards her new house. Riley and Farkle both did double takes, and, as Riley scanned the teacher's table, so did her father.

"Whaaaaat?" asked Riley, even more surprised than she'd been when Lucas was sorted. "No way!"

"Maybe we underestimated our Maya," Farkle offered. Riley nodded, ashamed that an accessory knew her friend better than she did.

Riley was the next one of the group to be sorted. "Ah, another Matthews," murmured the Hat. "Where to put you? You have excellent marks in school, but there is more to intelligence than that. You're willing to take a risk, but you are not an adventurous spirit. And, while you have shown great ambition, you have overall shown to be morally sound, hard-working, and fiercely loyal. Silly me, the choice was obvious." Riley sucked in a breath, full of anticipation. "HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat roared. Riley felt giddy with relief as she slid into a seat next to her older cousin Josh. "Good job, Riles," he whispered to her.

Not long after, Farkle was sorted into (no surprise) Ravenclaw. Riley sighed. Her friends were mostly in different houses, but all the same, this was the start of an epic journey.


	2. Chapter One:'Twas the Night Before Tryou

**Welcome back, thanks for reading the next chapter. I'm skipping to their fourth year now. I hope you like it!**

Lucas sat in the library with his three best friends in the world. Farkle was deeply invested in his homework, his quill scratching against his parchment rhythmically. Riley was humming softly, looking through the heavy spell book their Charms teacher had assigned for reading. Maya was doodling in the margins of her potions book, mumbling about her hatred of homework. Lucas smiled fondly at the gang.

"Hey, Ranger Rick," Maya greeted. When Lucas had first met the group, they'd already known he was American, but he'd made a mistake when he'd told Maya he was from Texas. She'd bombarded him with the oddest of nicknames over the years, and they were both cute and infuriating. "Hi, Maya," he said with a laugh. "What's new?"

"Nothing much," Farkle replied. "I'm still fairly certain that Professor Slughorn is going to have murdered Maya by the time the year is over, but all is good." **(I'm basing that on the assumption Slughorn is still there, it's debatable.)** Maya shrugged. "He just needs to accept that homework isn't my forte, and so I must protest." Lucas raised an eyebrow. "You're protesting homework because _it's not your forte_? How does that work, exactly?"

She smiled mockingly at him."You don't want to know, Huckleberry."

 _Huckleberry._

"I'm sure I don't," he replied, sitting down across from Riley. "Hey," he greeted. "Hi," she responded sweetly. "What's new with you?" he asked her, digging around in his bag for some parchment. "Everything's great," she announced. "I didn't fall off my broom when practicing today."

"Practicing?" He asked in confusion. "Were Quidditch tryouts today?" She shook her head. "No, tomorrow. I think I might actually have a shot this year."

Maya flinched in response. "Please don't do it, Honey. They'll cream you." Riley shook her head, grinning. "I just have to keep trying."

"That's what you said last year," Maya pointed out. "And look how that turned out." Riley shrugged. "At least I'm confident, Peaches."

Lucas winced. "Um, Riley, are you one hundred percent sure..."

"Yes!" Riley announced. "And there's no stopping me." She returned to her book. Lucas glanced at Farkle, who gave him a helpless shrug. "There's only so much I can do," he whispered. Maya rolled her eyes. "Don't talk about her like she's not right across from you. Anyways, Ranger Rick will go easy on her. _Right?_ "

Luca sighed. "I'm not the only competition out there."


	3. Chapter Two: Have a Little Faith

Farkle Minkus was in the place he dreaded most: the Quidditch pitch. He was there for Riley and Lucas. He had used every curse word imaginable when Lucas had asked him to come watch. He wouldn't have even agreed to this, if it weren't for...

"Wish me luck!" called Riley, waving at him. He gave her a small grin and waved back. Yeah, his best friend was trying out for something important, sure, but Farkle wasn't going to risk his dignity for Lucas Friar. Riley Matthews was a whole other story.

A clumsy, sweet, gentle, bloody confusing story.

Farkle once again cursed Lucas as he saw a squadron of green-robed athletes. Lucas was in that crowd. Lucas Friar, the bloody knight in shining armor, was in the house of cunning and unerring determination. Farkle still didn't see how that had happened, even after all these years.

"Alright, has Riley injured herself yet?" Maya sat down next to Farkle.

"The tryouts haven't even started yet."

"Just making sure."

"You should have a little more faith in your best friend!" Farkle snapped defensively. Maya's eyes widened.

"Sorry..." Farkle mumbled. Maya smacked him upside the head. "Bloody hell, Minkus! I love Riley to bits, but we both know what will happen the moment that Quaffle is in the air."  
Farkle nodded, watching the pretty brunette in the yellow and black. "Maybe this year will be different."

It wasn't.


End file.
